


Holly Trees

by Beleriandings



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two holly trees stood on either side of the doors of Durin. They were planted with a hope for a better future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holly Trees

The elf and the dwarf stood side by side on the stony shore, arms folded, both staring at what by all appearances was a blank stretch of wall.

“So?” asked Narvi. “What did you want to show me? The doors are finished. And it’s daytime. They won’t be visible for hours, anyway.”

Celebrimbor smiled. “Not so much something I wanted to show you” – he put his hand into the pocket of his tunic and drew out a small linen bag – “as something I wanted you to witness.”

Narvi gave him a quizzical look, but by way of an explanation, Celebrimbor opened the bag and took out two red berries. They sat on his palm like drops of bright blood.

“You and your holly” said Narvi, smiling. “I should have known.”

“It lasts, the holly” explained Celebrimbor. “It’s tough, and it never loses its leaves. It reminds me of your people, actually. And what I would want for my own.”

With that, he took out a small trowel from the bag, and went to the spot where they both knew the right door jamb was, without needing to see it. Kneeling down just beyond the edge of the door, he began to dig a small hole in the stony soil. Narvi watched him work in silence, the smile still on his face. Celebrimbor placed one of the berries in the earth and covered it over meticulously. Then he repeated the process on the left of the doors. When he had finished, he stood up and placed himself next to Narvi again.

“You don’t mind, do you? I mean…” Celebrimbor faltered. “I planted them far enough away so that the roots have no chance of causing structural damage.”

“Yes, I noticed that. You were very careful.”

“But also…” he looked suddenly a little guilty. “It’s my own people’s symbol. The holly, I mean, and I realise it was supposed to be an equal collaboration- ”

But Narvi was chuckling. “Celebrimbor, since you appear not to have worked it out already, I think you will find that my people have very little, if any, interest in the very elvish obsession with tree-related symbolism. I must say, it bemuses me a little at times too, but no matter. Anyway, I wouldn’t let it worry you.”

“Good” said Celebrimbor. “Thank you for being here to see this. It means a lot to me, you know.”

“I’m not sure where you get these strange ideas” answered Narvi, although his tone was affectionate. “But may your holly trees grow tall and strong, nonetheless.”

Celebrimbor smiled. “And may they guide travellers between our kingdoms for many ages yet.”


End file.
